


永劫回归

by Hagio



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagio/pseuds/Hagio
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), Russia - Relationship, 红色组 - Relationship, 露中
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. 众劫回归 · Returns

~ 众劫回归 · Returns ~

漫长的葬礼，如同细雨中的黑色大丽花。  
手持圣水的神父三步一停，走在大雪初息的旷野。身后，便是浩大的送葬队伍。

北国大雪后刚刚露头的阳光懒洋洋地铺散在一望无际的白银大地。远看，莽莽雪原中的送葬队伍，就像白纸上仅有的一行诗句。众人踩在雪地裡细碎的声响被呼啸的北风吹散……

娜塔莎身黑天鹅绒洋装，怀抱这清晨刚从温室花园中採摘的白蔷薇。

黑面纱下，那双紫晶色的双眸冷冷地望向前方，被众人扛起的黑金棺椁。

姐姐尤利娅不住地呜咽。  
娜塔莎只是平静地看着葬礼的进行，默不作声。她眯起眼，试图更仔细地去打量那棺椁。

她第一次发现，原来那个人……竟变得如此陌生。那个被生者们哀悼、被成百合簇拥的人，永远沉睡下去的人。  
变得如此遥远。

「哥哥……」  
少女的低语掩没在哭泣声中。戴黑面纱的贵妇人们拿着蕾丝手帕，似乎真的是在拭去眼角的泪水。

I.

第一次见到那个人，也是因为葬礼。  
  
小姑娘踮起脚尖，悄悄咪咪地走在大宅的走廊上，不想被任何人发现。  
葬礼还在继续，但小娜塔莎早早就溜了。她受不了神父令人昏昏欲睡的悼词。再说究竟是谁的葬礼，她也无所谓。  
  
远远地，她听到钢琴声。小娜塔莎四周张望。乐声应该是从走廊尽头的房间传的。

那房间位于大宅的最角落，透过落地窗就能望见庄园背后的森林。

黑压压的林子就像匍匐在雪地上的巨兽，一阵烈风就能让森林发出沉沉的咆哮，让她不安。小姑娘想快些离开这个诡异的屋子，但是……

琴声断断续续，就像深冬的北风。

小娜塔莎似乎听过这旋律，但又好像从未听过。  
她望向窗外，葬礼还在继续。她忽然觉得莫名地伤感，这琴声是在为某个人送别吗？好奇的小姑娘悄悄走进昏暗的房间。

然后，她第一次见到了那个人。

黑三角钢琴在空旷的里屋独奏，如同孤独的诗人。窗外就是大雪。屋里很昏暗，而屋外的雪景又是那么刺眼。

直到双眼适应了黑暗，她才看到那位钢琴师。

少年垂着头，凝望琴键，但又似乎不是真的在注目琴键。  
微卷的发梢轻扫过少年的前额，小娜塔莎这才注意到他的皮肤其实很白，浅金色卷发在周遭的昏暗中显得很柔和……就像长长走廊里悬挂的肖像。

少年一脸冷漠，也穿着丧服，还围着一条羊绒围巾。

（死者是他的亲人吗？）

小娜塔莎不知道，她实在无法从对方脸上读出冷漠以外的神情。少年看起来比她大好几岁，至少在小娜塔莎看来，应该是更接近“大人”的那种年纪。

小姑娘想悄悄走得更近些，但还没等她迈步，少年已望向她。  
她很惊讶，他双眼竟是也是紫罗兰色的，和自己的一样。但随即少年的目光又让她有些尴尬。小姑娘赶紧看向别处，抓住裙角怯怯地问候：

“您好。”  
  
“我是伊万。”少年继续弹奏。

“您是谁家的孩子？”

“我将是您的哥哥，娜塔莎。”

哥哥？  
  
曲终，琴声的尾音消散在寒冷的昏暗，少年的指尖松开琴键。小姑娘不由地想：哥哥的手指好长，好漂亮。

少年看着窗外纷纷扬扬的雪花，指向墓地的方向，慢条斯理地说：

“您看，死掉的是我母亲。”  
  
“……”

“但是……”少年笑起来，“她活该。”

……  
“娜塔，娜塔。”  
  
娜塔迷迷糊糊地应了一声，是谁在叫她？她刚才一不小心就趴在桌上睡著了。但愿不是在课上睡著的，娜塔想，不然老师要是生气了去向父亲告状可麻烦。

“娜塔，老师在考你法语啊。”

“呀，对不起！”  
娜塔猛地直起身子，却差点撞上那张凑到她面前的脸。

“嘿，你怕学法语不至于怕到这个样子吧？”  
  
叫醒她的人笑呵呵地亲一下她的前额，看到她脸上泛起红潮，那人笑得更是开怀。  
  
“哥哥……！”娜塔蹙眉。  
  
伊万笑了：“你的新家庭教师就要来了，咱们想个办法先给他点颜色看看？”

“您到底在干什么呀，真是！”  
她总是拿哥哥没办法。伊万明明已经二十岁多了，却还是那么孩子气。他时常用新花样来逗妹妹开心，也总是让她哭笑不得。

有什么办法，谁让他们是兄妹。

“是位男性？”她问。  
  
“立陶宛来的大学生，一位十八岁的青年。”

“学生啊……”

“成绩一流，也挺讨人喜欢，家裡不算富裕。父亲很中意他。他若是受到父亲赏识，大概也能随便混个十级文官吧？”伊万讽刺性地笑着比划了个“上升”的手势，继续说：“这样的青年在彼得堡遍地都是。就是想攀附上那样有权势的将军们，大人物们，以谋求仕途。”

“不要，”娜塔扭过头，“讨厌这样的。”

“之前你已经赶走八位家庭教师了。”

“讨厌就是讨厌。这样的人无非是想抓住机会一步登天。之前所来的老师们不都是想通过巴结我，好让父亲在彼得堡赏他们份差事吗？”

看着孩子般嘟起嘴的妹妹，伊万叹了口气，转而笑道：  
“那么……咱们再把他弄走吧！”

……

折叠马车颠颠晃晃走在郊外白杨林的林荫道上。

整了整领口歪了的绸带，马车上红茶色头髮的立陶宛青年——托里斯深深吸了一口气，以便缓解自己的紧张。  
他再次低头查看自己。上衣虽然显旧却打理得乾淨整洁，随身的皮箱看上去也磨损得厉害。  
  
自己终究不过是个穷酸学生。托里斯耸肩笑笑。  
  
就连这辆寒酸的折叠式马车，也是他攒了很久才凑够钱租的。其实他本想步行去拜见那位大人的，但一想对方尊贵的身份，又忧虑走着去会显得不妥。无奈，只有狠下心租一回马车。

他要去拜谒的，可是彼得堡一位受人尊敬的将军。

正是这个大人物，竟然出人意外地挑中了托里斯这个毫不起眼的立陶宛留学生去给他的千金作家庭教师。  
  
（不紧张，我不紧张！）

托里斯一边给自己打气，一边将注意力投向了马车外沿途的风景。

这里紧挨繁华的帝都彼得堡，风景优美，道路两旁的植物都修建整齐，不像泥泞的乡下那样乱糟糟地生长着。椴木林荫两边竖有篱笆牆的白杨林，视线透过白杨林便能看到一面平静的湖水，再远处湖的对岸金灿灿的就是庄稼地。若是农奴制未废除前，那裡想必是将军的农奴们耕住的场所吧？托里斯回过神，望向白杨林路的尽头——

路的尽头便正对着两扇镂空的铸铁大门，将军宅邸门顶上自然是巨大的双头鹰国徽。  
  
（还是会紧张啊啊啊啊……我为什么会在这种地方啊天哪！）  
托里斯抱住脑袋，但即使想退缩也来不及了。

马车已驶到庄园大门口，守门人也已经通报了。没办法，托里斯只有再次整了整领口，舒了口气后下马车，硬着头皮随执事进去。

进入庄园，执事带领着托里斯穿过平整漂亮的草地，托里斯猜光那草坪就得花上个几千卢布。篱笆墙迷宫，罗马式小庭院，立着天使石像的喷泉，还有尖顶矗立黄金十字架的私家教堂……

一切都看得托里斯眼花缭乱，这些可不是一个穷小子随时都能见到的。不过让托里斯更不安的，倒不是庄严华贵的装饰，而是“那位大人物”。  
  
托里斯来之前向家住在彼得堡又同他要好的同窗打听过：

冬将军可是位让人不寒而栗的“大人物”。  
他有三位子女，长女现在在莫斯科的女校学习。长子是皇家士官学校的一名士官生，平时很少回家，只是偶尔告假才能回来。而唯一留在冬将军身边的，便是他最宠爱的小女儿。

正是这位十四岁的千金小姐需要新家教，托里斯才意外得到这份工作。

他被带进将军的书房。才刚进书房他就很惊讶地看到墙上一幅戈雅的画作，想必是真迹……还有各类不同时期的油画，中国陶瓷，象牙雕的小玩意儿，在书桌上还放着一个精美的铜制地球仪。

将军穿着一件深红的绸面睡袍，看上去大约五十来岁。虽然已经颊鬚略带斑白，但他直视的目光，刚毅的面容，却让人只需看一眼就不禁在他面前挺直身子，不敢有任何不敬之举。

不愧是名号为“冬将军”的男人。

觉得面前的大人物正上下打量着自己，托里斯不免紧张地收腹挺胸，但愿不要给将军留下个糟糕的印象。

“不必这么拘谨，年轻人。”将军挥了挥手，“你确实是个优秀的小伙子。知道为什么选中你来做小女的家教吗？因为你很有才能，希望你能好好教导她。”

托里斯僵硬地点点头。

“对了，这是犬子，伊万。”冬将军看了一眼书房的侧门。

托里斯听到一阵沉稳而有序的脚步声，那是军靴踏在木地板上。可以听出那是一位训练有素的军人。他猜那或许是个和冬将军一样武壮的，留着浓鬍的俄罗斯贵族青年。

终于，青年出现在两人面前。  
  
但这个“伊万”着实让托里斯吃了一惊。

他健壮而挺拔，宽厚的肩上饰有带流苏的金色肩章，年轻的狮子般骄傲的胸膛，还有结实的腰肢和长长的腿。柔顺而末梢微卷的浅色调金发，罕见的紫罗兰色眼眸。

虽然伊万还只是皇家士官学校的一名士官生，但穿起便装军服的青年却丝毫不乏高级军官的威仪，腰配精美的装饰剑，领口袖口都以金银线绣着双头鹰国徽。

托里斯目测青年的身高大概有两俄尺十二俄寸。再看看自己……托里斯有些惭愧地低下头。

“日安。”  
那青年，伊万·布列津斯基礼貌地一笑。

“啊……啊！您好！”托里斯赶忙回过神来，心想这青年简直像位皇子。

“您就是舍妹新任的先生吧？”

“啊，在下是……”

“托里斯．罗利纳提斯，维尔纽斯人。”伊万笑道，似乎对托里斯感到满意，“我是伊万，士官生，明年春天毕业。您知道，我没法经常回家，所以也无法尽一位合格兄长的义务来好好管教妹妹。舍妹就劳您教导了，请作为一位‘兄长’来管教这个孩子。您知道，像十四岁这个年纪的女孩子多少是有顽劣之处，所以还劳您费心。”  
  
“怎么会，我一定会尽心尽力的。”  
托里斯说，对于这位温和的青年士官生，托里斯还是觉得非常亲切的。这让他稍稍放松了些。

将军说道：“没法子，娜塔莎作为幼女，从小在家里受尽宠爱，结果养成了这样骄纵的个性……而且小女性格倔强，完全不像其他人家的小姐们那样乖巧，也不愿去女塾学习如何做淑女。” 

“娜塔很淘气，之前的教师们几乎都被她撵走或吓走，或逼走了……”伊万补充道：“不过父亲大人很看好你。如果你能被她接受……或许就能教化这个顽劣的孩子。”  
  
（顽劣的少女……）  
托里斯暗自琢磨着，心里觉得没底。

“介绍下，这就是我的娇小姐。”将军扭头对托里斯说。  
  
托里斯赶忙转身向书房侧门的方向，生怕在小姐进门时因背对她而失礼。  
  
“哦，您……”  
话还未尽，托里斯转过身就已看到……就像雪过天晴时分的宁静，简直难以形容，那美丽的寒意。  
  
托里斯怔怔望着门口身影。  
  
他觉得，就算此刻房间忽然变成阳光普照广袤无际的白雪大地，也不会像她款款而来那样令人震惊。少女似乎是专为照亮这个房间而出现，在托里斯眼里，彷彿有一道阳光和她一同射进了房间……  
虽然带着冬日薄薄的寒意，但能将一切角落都照亮。

少女穿着群青色连衣裙，显得如此合宜，以至于托里斯觉得彼得堡、莫斯科的裁缝们为了将她装扮，曾在一起协商过。

那一刻，托里斯感到了心悸。某种滚烫的，令人焦躁不安的情绪。托里斯不太清楚，但是思绪早随着少女不知飘向了远方。

“娜塔莎。”  
少女微微欠身，只是冷淡地说出自己的名字。  
  
“您、您好！”  
托里斯紧张地赶忙鞠躬，起身时却不幸撞上了桌角，疼得他不禁小声，随即又涨红了脸。  
  
“您就是新的老师？”  
娜塔莎那双浅紫色的眸子盯着托里斯。和她哥哥伊万不一样，少女的眼神中并没有那种温柔。

“是的……”

娜塔上下打量了一下托里斯说：“身子细得跟柳条一样，只顾得往上长了。”

“呀……这……这个……”托里斯羞愧地低下头。  
  
“哥哥就不这样。”娜塔别过头看伊万。“哥哥高大又健壮，在彼得堡是公认的美男子，不论是穿军装还是礼服，都英姿飒爽。”

“别这样，娜塔。”伊万苦笑。

“……”托里斯无话可说，舌头都要打结了。 

“你来这里也好。”娜塔瞥了一眼托里斯，接着说：“让厨师长好好做些吃的给你补营养，长得像样点。”

才是初次见面，托里斯就充分领教到了少女的厉害……他更怀疑自己到底能不能做好这份极其艰难的工作。  
  
“我和你打赌，你坚持不了两个星期的，托里斯。”  
娜塔抱住伊万的胳膊，微微扬起下颚吻了哥哥的脸颊一下，随后转身离开了。

将军叹息：“瞧，她就这个性子，给惯坏了。”

伊万苦笑，转向托里斯说：“请您尽力，其实娜塔是好孩子，她只是天性有些倔强。”

托里斯茫然地点点头。

“对了，伊万，你明年毕业后对未来有何打算？”将军拿出银鼻烟盒，顺手倒了一杯伏特加。

将军说话的时候，他的长子也一直以最标准的军姿站立着，毕恭毕敬地倾听。托里斯真的深深感到他们身上那种“军人特有的威仪”。  
  
“效忠沙皇陛下，进入军队。”伊万说。

“要留在彼得堡的近卫军吗？”

“不，我打算到莫斯科去，父亲。”

“不留在帝都？”

“不了，我尊敬的父亲。”

“莫斯科……也好，反正现在宫廷裡那些人还在为两京到底谁更重要而滔滔不绝地打口水战呢。只是……”将军小呷一口伏特加。“只是我还是希望你能留在帝都。”

“父亲，姐姐也在莫斯科，我到莫斯科去也能照应她些。况且她不久也快出嫁了，有兄弟在，总不会让她孤零零一个小姐吃亏，不是么？况且比起彼得堡，我的母校更临近莫斯科，我在莫斯科有更多朋友可以‘相互照应’。”  
伊万说的时候直视父亲剃刀色的双眼。

冬将军狐疑地眯起眼，试图从伊万眼中找出关于“谎言”的蛛丝马迹……那历经沧桑的双眼从来能一眼看穿他人的内心。他生性多疑，从来相信直觉，总觉得儿子有什么事在瞒着。

俄而，将军放松下来，对儿子说：  
“想去莫斯科就去吧！年轻人总以为自己翅膀够硬，偏想要出去闯一闯。”

伊万露出一个体面的微笑，将强烈的喜悦藏在心底。他很满意自己的伪装，竟然连父亲都没有看出来——其实他想去莫斯科还有更“不可见人”的原因：

他的恋人就在莫斯科。

若是他毕业后到莫斯科就职，就不用再像现在这样，为了和情人秘密幽会，得大老远地从彼得堡的士官学校赶到莫斯科。

“是的，父亲——”  
伊万优雅地把脚后跟相互轻轻一磕，轻巧地向后稍稍跳了一步，微笑道：

“绝不会给您丢脸，我会成为布列津斯基家族的骄傲。”

II.

娜塔摊开一本诗集却无心阅读，只是望着坐在窗边的哥哥发愣。

伊万正在削羽毛笔。阳光透过窗柩，将羊皮信纸和青年的侧脸都晕上了柔光。娜塔看得出神。她明明该读托里斯布置的诗作，但思绪却像金丝雀般飞向了别处。小姑娘专注地望着不远处正准备写信的哥哥。

“哥哥在干什么？”她明知故问。  
  
“写信。”  
伊万削好羽毛笔，将笔尖对着阳光，眯眼查看半透明的羽毛管中注满了液体般的金色的光辉。

“写给谁？”

“你何必知道。”伊万并不理会妹妹。

“诶……”娜塔嘟起嘴：“那是写往哪儿去的？”

“莫斯科。”  
  
“莫斯科？写给姐姐的？”

伊万摇头笑笑。那信是写给他身在莫斯科的东方恋人的，没人知道他们在恋爱，就连伊万最亲近的妹妹都不知道。

“你要我猜……”娜塔孩子气地把诗集甩到一边，“我偏不猜！非要哥哥告诉我！”

“把你的家庭作业捡回来，再过半个小时托里斯就会来给你上课了。到时候可要检查功课的吧？”  
伊万说的时候头也没抬。

“我讨厌那个人。”

“托里斯是个好青年，他很努力地为你备课，也很努力地应付你的欺负。”  
伊万说着，笔下却同时写着“深深地思念你”这类傻里傻气的情话。一想到恋人收到信时的表情，伊万的笑容便藏不住了。  
  
“可讨厌就是讨厌。当初哥哥不是也同意帮我把这个家伙也弄走的吗？现在却反说起他的好来了！”  
娜塔愤懑地走到琴凳边坐下。伊万仍忙于写信，这让她觉得受到了忽视。为了解气，她揭起琴盖。

“我都说过家教什么的，全都不要！”  
她随手弹起了自己熟悉的曲子，低头悄悄说道：“只要有哥哥就够了……”

但伊万没有在意妹妹的自言自语。他在信纸上落了款，将信纸折叠整齐放入信封……收件人写的是「王耀」，而落款则是「万尼亚」。伊万满意地望着信搓搓手，又检查了一遍看信封是否干净整洁。

这种“恋爱的气场”叫娜塔一眼看穿了。她手上琴声的节奏慢了下来，水银色的直发垂得更低。

“抱歉娜塔，让你一个人无趣那么久。”伊万赔罪式地笑笑，坐到长琴椅的另一端。“为了补偿我亲爱的妹妹，就让我来给娜塔来首喜欢的曲子吧。舒曼怎么样？还是柴可夫斯基？”

娜塔没有吱声，她听出来哥哥的腔调中带着愉悦。

（就因为那封情书？）  
娜塔偷瞥一眼身旁笑容可掬的哥哥，更加肯定：伊万正在恋爱。

“就来个关于爱情的曲子吧。” 娜塔不愿再多想，蹭了蹭哥哥的肩，闭上双眼聆听。  
  
（起码现在的琴声是给我的……现在，哥哥的琴声是送给我一个人的。）

刚刚用火漆封好的情书就放在不远处的书桌上，似乎时刻提醒着娜塔……某种不安将来临。

“在干什么呢？”  
将军恰好路过，听到琴声便想起来“履行一位父亲的神圣职责”，就便进房间视察。

……

托里斯带着诗集穿过庄园西侧的大草坪，向大宅走去。还有一会儿就该到上课的时间了。

“这庄园真够大的……”

托里斯一边走，一边环顾着……他望见宅邸背后，也就是最南面，就是一片巨大的森林。可不是那种让人看了能觉得快活的林子，而是阴郁的黛绿色密密麻麻地挤凑在一起，活像绿龙的鳞片的那种林海……叫人不安。  
  
走着走着，托里斯听到琴声。

（是娜塔吧？）

如此纯净的琴声……满盈了爱恋的喜悦。托里斯没想到娜塔在钢琴上天资过人。  
可是他并不知道弹琴的其实是伊万。

托里斯将手轻覆上自己的胸口，腼腆地笑笑，加快了步伐。可还未等他走进大屋，在离房门十来俄尺的时候——

一记沉重的闷响，瞬间把琴声砸个粉碎！

就像掐碎一隻金丝雀，闷响及琴声残馀的嗡嗡声，彷彿是缓慢溢出的血——那是琴盖被狠狠砸上的声响！

托里斯被这忽如其来的暴行吓了一跳！  
他抬头望向二楼的琴房，听到了激烈的争吵声，但又模模糊糊得什么都听不清……

“该死的东方人！！！”

他只是依稀听到这个词。

（东方人？）

托里斯匆匆赶上楼，才走到回廊的拐角，就和突然出现的伊万撞了个满怀！托里斯被撞得向后跌了两步。他抬头想询问，却看到伊万面色铁青，既不看他也不说些什么，只是气势汹汹地走远了。

“发……发生什么事了？”  
托里斯赶到琴房。

娜塔背对着他坐在琴凳上，趴在钢琴上抽泣，不远处散落着纸张的碎片。

（信？）

那封信被撕个粉碎，估计连一个单词也看不出来了。仆人正在清理地上的碎纸屑。

“娜塔莎……？”  
托里斯轻唤少女的名字。但她不应，只是在低声哭泣。

“没事吧？”  
托里斯走到学生身旁，看到她那抚摸着钢琴的手……天，他倒吸了一口冷气。  
  
“娜塔！”  
他顾不了多少，抓住娜塔的手腕——少女的左手从中指，无名指到小指，全都可怕地红肿了起来。

托里斯想起刚刚听到那声琴盖被猛力砸下的重响。想必就是那时，娜塔的左手被阖上的琴盖夹伤了。

“疼么娜塔？疼么……？”  
他小心翼翼地将少女纤细的手捧起，但娜塔只是仍保持同样的姿态，含着泪水沉默地望向窗外。

透过窗户能看到，伊万大步流星地踏过草地，怒气冲冲，越走越远。

“哥哥，哥哥……”娜塔抽泣着。

还没等托里斯问出口到底怎么回事，待在里屋的将军忽然又冲出来，指着仆人破口大骂：  
“你这蠢货还不快把地上那破玩意儿扔出去！”  
他指的是地上被撕碎的信。

伊万写的那封信。

托里斯没有搞懂到底发生了什么，但看情况好像是将军和伊万发生了激烈的冲突，而起因……似乎就是那封信。

将军满脸怒容，愠怒的红晕一直烧到布满皱纹的额头：“不仅要丢出去，还要烧！对，给我烧了！烧了，全烧了！！！”

他大大地挥舞着手臂，就像咆哮的风，他的怒吼就像雷电，把家仆和托里斯都吓坏了。彼得鲁什卡唯唯诺诺地拾起信的碎片，赶忙弓着腰身跑出了房间，估计真是烧信去了。

“写！我叫你再给我写！写去给你的什么 ‘东方朋友’！哈，小崽子……不过就一会儿不看着他，他就结交了什么乱七八糟的人，还写信？早晚有一天家产要被他败光！这败家子！”  
将军气得胡子发颤，随即又深吸了一口气，转过头对娜塔平静地说：  
“宝贝娜塔莎，还好我过来看看，才发现这小崽子的恶行！这鬼东西……！还好信件没寄出去，否则邮政局长要是看到我儿子寄信给一个……一个下贱的契丹人！天，我的脸面往哪儿搁！还好我发现了，发现了……及时把这鬼东西信件给撕个粉碎！！”

他轻拍胸脯作舒气状，面对娜塔继续说：  
“我的小金丝雀，要是以后那个坏痞子再悄悄写信给什么‘东方朋友’，你发现的话定要告诉爸爸。得好好管教，好好管教……诶，简直比自由党人还可恶！”

娜塔只是怔怔望着窗外，伊万愤然离去的方向。

直到将军咒骂着走出屋去，托里斯才回过神来，猛地想起娜塔受伤的手指。“总之先请医生来处理一下吧，可怜的娜塔莎，你的手。”

“哥哥，哥哥……”  
娜塔只是埋头哭泣，发梢遮住半边脸。  


III.

托里斯很庆幸自己已经在将军府熬了三个月了。

这段时间，娜塔莎使出了各式各样小把戏试图把他赶走，但托里斯都挺住了，他觉得自己非常非常坚强……但是每次受了小姑娘的委屈，他还是会忍不住给远在波兰的友人菲利克斯写信倾诉。

那天，托里斯和娜塔乘马车从郊外处的将军府进城。

一路上，托里斯目不转睛地望着商店琳琅满目的橱窗，好像向日葵在随着太阳转似的。他从来没见过这种市面……但一想到自己这完全是“乡下人”的表现，托里斯又羞愧地咳了两声，埋头看起了书。

“现在的涅瓦大街已经不比从前了……”  
娜塔瞥了一眼街上时时小跑过的护卫军队。军人们跑过时跨在腰部的马刀铿锵作响，厚重的军靴声也像浓郁不安的雾一般，一直隐隐笼罩着帝都。

街上的行人也脚步匆匆，似乎一刻不愿多暴露在不安的户外。  
原本喧嚣繁盛的市景，现在冷清了不少。有很多店铺都关了门。街上到处能见到衣衫褴褛的流浪汉，对过路人露出贼亮的目光，看了叫人心惊。

男人们低着头匆匆快步走过街道，裹着不算厚实的皮桶子，两手藏在怀里……也不知道怀里揣的不是一柄用来切硬面包的短刀，还是粗制的手枪。有时候走在街上，指不定在哪个拐角碰上秘密员警，要搜查是否有“罢工”的传单，或看看有没有其他“违背陛下意志的邪恶之物”。

娜塔低声说：“托里斯，我害怕……”

“怎么了？”托里斯摇了摇头。

“我有不好的预感……你知道么，托里斯？我有不好的预感。似乎……有什么很、很糟糕的东西不远了，比如战争……”

“不，不会的。不会的娜塔。上帝保佑。”托里斯柔声慰藉颤抖的少女。

“但是如果真的来呢？我害怕，我非常、非常害怕。”娜塔顿了一会儿，接着说：“爸爸，哥哥……他们都是军人，不是么？如果打仗了，我的父亲和兄长该怎么办呢？哥哥会去战场吗？我不知道，敌人是谁呢？”

“不会有事的，娜塔……放心，放心。”托里斯握住了少女颤颤的手，紧紧地握着。  
  
远远地，他们听到教堂里传来唱诗声：  
「愿上帝保佑沙皇陛下，愿上帝保佑伟大辽阔的俄罗斯……」

但是在更远的地方，断断续续传来枪声。

IV.  
  
贵族士官学校管理极为严格，也极尽荣耀。

先代每位沙皇陛下都会在士官生们毕业典礼上来检阅，并举行盛大的学校庆典。因为对于国家来说，这些士官生们就是未来的军政统领，是伟大祖国的捍卫者。  
  
圣经中说：「最高贵的血，最先流出。」

但是这些出身高贵、年少轻狂的士官生们，对这句话仍毫无感知，只是快快乐乐地准备着即将到来的结业典礼。

“全新的军礼服已经订做好了吗，谢里夫？”

“还差几套，不过快了……”

“还有装饰剑！哦，好家伙可得好好擦个锃亮嘿嘿。”

“有这个时间说闲话怎么不过来帮忙准备装饰枪？”

“还有酒！咱们哥们儿可以……可以私下悄悄准备咱自己的酒不？”

“你就不怕被军监督发现？哈，好你个酒鬼，等陛下来的时候不是要向陛下敬酒吗？万尼亚，你说呢？你以后要当将军对不对？”  
有小伙子从背后扑过来，两个胳膊猛地搂住伊万。

伊万就假装嫌弃地把伙伴一把推开，笑道：  
“你小子要做将军去还是去法国做吧，说不准法国佬还封你个什么名号冗长的大公呢哈哈！”  
  
他们同窗共处，感情很好。在私底下，这群小伙子们才不管谁又是将军的儿子，谁的父亲又是三品大员，谁又只是个外省的小贵族。  
  
这一天，这群年轻人难得获准离开学校，到莫斯科去进行仪典的采购。年轻的士官生们忙忙碌碌了好几个月，就是为了准备最后那个盛大的仪式。

“哦，莫斯科，我来了！”

“声音小点儿，你这大嗓门要把人家的酒瓶子都震碎了。”

小伙子全都一身便军服，脚蹬全新长靴，边说笑边走在街市上。他们都不到二十岁，个个都挺拔俊俏，青春逼人。

伊万在伙伴们中间，也相当快乐。  
士官生打闹着，丢开军人的严肃，将军帽高高抛起又接住。马上就要毕业了，亢奋的笑容在一张张年轻的面孔上藏也藏不住。每每有姑娘经过都会对他们投以羞涩的眼波，小伙子们就笑着向姑娘们行一个俏皮的军礼。

“伊万你毕业后有什么打算？”一个同窗问。

“来莫斯科任军职。”  
恰好路过一家店面的橱窗，伊万面对玻璃面行了个军礼，一蹬长筒军靴，立正！镜子裡的小伙子风华正茂，眉宇间不经意流露出年轻人特有的桀骜不驯。

在军校里，伊万绝对算得上最有前景的的士官生之一：将军之子，头脑聪慧，在众多学员中又是顶尖的那个。

“莫斯科？我还以为你会回彼得堡呢。”同伴说道。

“嘿，你们不也见了，莫斯科多好，何必回去？”伊万朝同伴挤了个眼色。

“你老是说莫斯科好，无非是住惯帝都了才觉得莫斯科新鲜。我要是你，才不那样的。回彼得堡，让将军老爸给自己安排个军职，搞不好一上来就是个少校！”

另一位小伙子大笑着指指伊万：  
“喂，其实是因为这家伙的恋人在莫斯科，这家伙才不想回彼得堡去的呢哈哈！”

“胡扯！哪来的什么恋人在莫斯科？”  
伊万挑眉，赶紧矢口否认。然而只要一想到“那个人”就住在这条街，他就心悸不已。

啊，离得越来越近。  
仿佛是感觉到“那个人”的气息。伊万的脚步都忍不住轻快起来，心里更是躁动得厉害。

在前面的那条街，有一家小小瓷器和茶店。  
店主是一位年轻的中国人。 

隔着那么远，伊万似乎都能闻见店里飘出淡淡的清香。伊万觉得仿佛自己的心都要消融在这种茶叶的味道。其实，茶闻起来是没什么味道的，但是……在年轻鲜活的感官中，哪怕最微不足道的细节，都能让他联想到那种甘美的情感。  
  
黑色的长发，东方人，谜一般的恋人。

伊万努力平稳住呼吸，生怕这份心悸在别人面前露出马脚。可是越是拼命掩饰，年轻人的表情越是容易写到脸上，伊万自己不知道，其实他的耳根已经涨得通红。

路过那家店的时候，伊万还是忍不住向微暗的店面里偷瞥了一眼。啊，他果然看到了……！  
对方也看到了他。

于是伊万咧起嘴角，露出了纯真的笑容。

一封信“不经意地”自伊万手中落下，掉在店前的台阶上。伊万眨了一下左眼，又和自己快活的同学们一起消失在街道的转角。

店门被轻轻推开，信封被拾起，这小小的把戏还是博得了收信人的欢心。

“真是的……”  
黑发的青年无奈地笑了笑。

……  
路过了瓷器店，伊万满脑子里想的还全都是“那个人”。

不过到这次竟然能直接把信送到恋人手中，不用悄悄委托熟人，这让他稍微松了口气。

事情变得有点麻烦。  
上次他本来写好了给王耀，信封放在桌上，他正好要为娜塔弹钢琴……不巧，父亲进来巡查，一眼就发现了桌上的信。

父亲看到信封上收件人的姓名一个东方人的名字，暴怒之下直接就把信撕了，狠狠责骂了伊万。不过也算万幸，父亲没有把信拆开，只是以为自己的儿子结交了某个“狡猾的契丹人”之类的狐朋狗友。

虽然和父亲发生了冲突……但好歹两人的恋情还没有暴露。伊万稍感庆幸。

“喂，伊万你脸是不是红了？”一个士官生笑道。  
  
“天寒，冻的。”伊万慌慌张张地叫道。

“乌拉乌拉乌拉！我们的万尼亚恋爱啦哈哈哈！”  
先是一个小伙子笑着高呼，接下来所有的年轻士官生们全都起哄，不断地喊了起来，甚至还不断把帽子向上抛。

“嘿！你们这群浑小子！”  
伊万先是埋怨，但一看到伙伴笑脸，自己竟也情不自禁地笑了，在每个伙伴的肩上都搥了一下。  
就在士官生们玩闹之际，一个熟悉的声音传来。

“Hello！看这是谁？这不是布列津斯基将军吗！”

伊万望向声音的主人，只见一位戴眼镜的金发高个子的年轻人大步迎面向他走来，任谁一看就知道他是个外国人。

眼镜青年笑着朝伊万挥挥手，两人击掌问候。

“好久不见，原来你还活着啊，阿尔弗雷德！”伊万笑道。  
  
阿尔耸了耸肩：“彼此彼此，俄国佬！我可是记者，时时刻刻都得保持活力不是吗？”

伊万说：“你最近还经常会到那个英国商人那里去吗？”

“当然，亚瑟的红茶一流，至于点心……嘛，算了。”阿尔敲了敲自己的皮质斜挎包，意思是自己在工作状态。“这次我可没法给你的王耀捎信，我马上要到彼得堡去几天，去采访。”

阿尔弗雷德经常去一位英国商人亚瑟·柯克兰家去喝茶，而亚瑟家距离王耀的瓷器店非常近。亚瑟、阿尔正好也是那东方店主的朋友。

阿尔是记者，平时经常在彼得堡和莫斯科之间往来，他和伊万见面的机会也比较多，所以伊万偶尔会拜托阿尔把信件或是其他什么小玩意儿捎带给远在莫斯科的恋人。

伊万点头致谢：“这次不用，我刚刚路过他的店门口，给他留了信。”他想起什么，又接着说：“还有……最近世道不太平，麻烦你多照顾一下他……我有些担心。”  
  
“呵，你这死心眼。王耀那家伙不会要你多余的操心，你知道他是那种要强的人。不过我反而担心亚瑟。你知道，最近罢工，暴力事件多得我都写不过来……反正每天都有冲突，你看这街道上死寂一片。哪怕你好好地走自己的路，保不准就有秘密警察来找麻烦。”

阿尔挠挠头，和伊万对视了一会儿。两个年轻人同时皱起了眉头。  
  
伊万叹了口气：  
“士官学校是封闭式管理的，如果暴力事件闹大到……我没法第一时间赶过来帮他，你明白吗阿尔？”

年轻的士官生顿了一会儿，又抬眼直视自己的记者朋友：  
“所以请你们一定帮帮我，要是有什么暴徒……来找耀的麻烦，先替我帮帮耀。”  
  
“那是肯定的，我会的。”

“谢谢。”

“没事，不过之后我可是会管你收费的哈哈哈。”阿尔仰起头，不怀好意地一笑，“你们这些贵族子弟，总是有更有趣的消息，总是有更灵通的门路不是吗？”

“我会感激你，告诉你一些有趣的‘小故事’。”

“瞧，这就是朋友。”

伊万淡淡地说：  
“那些来敢找耀的麻烦的人，我会杀了他们。”

V.

最近娜塔总是做梦。  
她梦见哥哥和“那个人”手牵手，走在秋天的银杏小道上，不远处就是金色的田野。

他们在前面走，而娜塔在后边，远远地望着哥哥和“那个人”有说有笑的样子。哥哥笑着张开双臂，兴奋地向“那个人”讲述着什么奇异的事。她从没见过哥哥那样开心……

不知怎么的，她觉得胸口莫名地难受。  
这只是梦而已，她不断地提醒自己，可是……当她看到伊万俯下身，温柔地将那个人亲吻。

“！”  
娜塔惊醒。脸颊凉冰冰的，泪水？

娜塔低下头，望着自己受伤的手指发愣。当时哥哥和父亲因为那封信吵架，伊万的身子撞到了钢琴，结果落下的琴盖不小心夹伤了她的手。伊万为此愧疚不已，但这伤反而让娜塔觉得安心，起码……这是因为哥哥。

昨天，娜塔收到了姐姐的来信：姐姐邀请她前往莫斯科，一同去挑选婚礼的物件。娜塔很高兴，她已经很久没见到姐姐了。托里斯答应陪同娜塔一起去。

次日，他们一早就启程了。临走前将军还特意嘱咐托里斯要照顾好他的娇小姐。

或许是某种命运的安排，在彼得堡的火车站上，娜塔竟然意外地遇到了熟人。

有人叫住她：  
“嗨，这不是我们的冰雪公主，美丽的娜塔莎小姐吗？” 

“您好，琼斯先生。”娜塔礼节性地欠身。

戴眼镜的金发年轻人是哥哥的朋友。娜塔见过他一两次，对这位外国人蹩脚又非常自信的俄语印象深刻。  
或许哥哥和这人并不是真的朋友，他们相互利用。娜塔这样想。

“哈，这个温柔小伙子是娜塔的男友么？”  
阿尔看着托里斯，引得托里斯一阵脸红，忙辩解道：“不……不是的，我只是娜塔莎小姐的家庭教师！”

“家教？哈！”阿尔凑近打量托里斯，又转向娜塔：“我可听伊万说……娜塔的家教从来‘倖存’不了多长时间就会被赶走！小伙子你做了多久？三天？七天？“

“这个……半年……”

“Great，看得来我们的白天鹅公主挺喜欢你，小伙子。”阿尔拍拍托里斯的肩。  
  
“不……这是我的工作……”  
托里斯不由自主地低下了头，其实心脏蹦蹦乱跳，不敢看身边的少女一眼。

“对了，琼斯先生……您和兄长大人一向熟识，对么？”娜塔忽然问。

阿尔笑了一下：“对啊，我和那男人熟得就像涅瓦河畔的两个酒鬼，每周一三五一起伶仃大醉，二四六又反目成仇打得头破血流。”

记者顿了顿，意识到不应该和一个十四岁的孩子开这种玩笑，不好意思地摸摸头，赔罪式地柔声说：  
“没有没有，我们不打架，我们确实是朋友……您不用担心您哥哥受伤。”

“原来如此……那么、那么，”娜塔将手放在胸口，拼命想要稳住发颤的气息，“您知道……兄长大人的……的……恋人的住址么？在莫斯科对吧？我一下子忘了。”

少女撒谎了，她当然不知道伊万的恋人住在哪儿。

阿尔再次点了点头：“知道啊。”

娜塔心头一紧。

（他知道！那么……真的可以从阿尔嘴里套出那个人的住址么……？）

她装出一副不慌不紧的样子，继续说：“是这样，士官学校的毕业仪典马上就要到了，除了正式的典礼外还会有晚会。哥哥要在晚会上为大公献曲，之后就有化妆舞会……哥哥希望能邀请恋人，但是由于一直很忙，所以拜托我将邀请函亲自交给恋人。”

她撒谎，全都是撒谎。  
可是她一点儿也不觉得有负罪感，心里所想的，只有那个梦——哥哥和恋人手牵手的梦……  
  
“哥哥之前告诉我的地址我忘了，请您再告诉我一次。”  
她说着。

为什么谎言不会如火焰灼伤将它吐露的双唇呢？

阿尔笑笑：“小意思，我写下来吧。王耀要是知道伊万邀请他去化妆舞会大概会生气吧哈哈！虽然他穿女装一定是惊艳的美人！”

记者撕下笔记本的一页，三下五除二就写完了位址递给娜塔。

（王耀。）  
娜塔一接过纸条就攥得紧紧的，脑子里牢牢记住了那个名字。  


（王耀，王耀……）  
她想亲眼见一见哥哥的……

车窗外，积雪的杨树林飞驰而过，列车上的少女忧郁地垂下双眼，半倚靠著冰凉的玻璃窗……窗中映出一层浅浅的倒影，少女呼出的白雾模糊了窗中的镜像……

手中紧紧攥着纸条，纸条。  
娜塔一次次感到纸片棱角，边沿，毛糙的纸面……以确认它是存在着的。

少女望向列车前进的方向……莫斯科，越是与你离得近，却越是怕你疏远我而惶恐不已。

娜塔在脑中一遍遍构想着，假若自己真的敲门去找哥哥的情人……会是怎样情景？  
但她也知道，若是真的看到那个人……自己想必会……

攥着纸条的手，又加紧了力度。


	2. 永劫回归 · Reincarnation

~ 永劫回归 · Reincarnation ~  
「我是剑，我是火焰。」

I.  
雪直到傍晚才停，黄昏以后街道上行人不多，但道路上的积雪还是很快就变得泥泞。晚上没什么客人，瓷器店在天黑后就打烊了。

王耀点起煤油灯，藉着灯光，打开了上午收到的恋人的来信。

「耀：  
告诉你个好消息，父亲已经同意我毕业后到莫斯科任职了！很快，很快我们就可以经常见面，耀。只要这个冬天过去，等明年春天一到，我就能毕业了。你不知道，我是多想和你一起去看看莫斯科郊外，在春天中复苏的大地、树林。我们可以带一些伏特加或者其他什么小点心，那时候天气好极了，到处都是暖暖的！耀，我多想在你身边。等到春天，我就回到你身边……！  
万尼亚」

“真是孩子气……”  
耀笑着摇摇头。有时候他都会觉得神奇，自己怎么会喜欢上一个年纪比自己还小的俄国男孩？

他们第一次见面时，耀二十二岁，伊万才十七岁。

那时是店里最困难的时候，资金周转跟不上，耀每天都忙得焦头烂额。有一次几个好奇的男孩儿不小心打坏了店里贵重的瓷器。其他的男孩都跑了，只剩一个大个子男孩儿反应慢了半拍，愣在原地不知所措。  
男孩儿才刚上士官学校不久，还是和同伴偷溜出来玩的，身上也没什么钱。无奈，耀只得放了那年轻人，自己认赔。

没想到没多久，男孩又到店里，订了一笔大得不可思议的订单。

后来在茶商亚瑟家的宴会上，耀又遇见了那个高大的男孩，还知道了对方叫伊万·布列津斯基。

“您知道为什么当时我的同窗打坏了瓷器，大家都跑了就我没跑吗？”男孩第一句话就这么问耀。

我不知道。

“因为自打第一眼看到您，我就深深地，被您给吸引住了。看到您，我以为看到的是自己的灵魂。”  
穿燕尾服的男孩灿烂地笑起来，耀却尴尬得哑口无言。

现在回想起来都觉得好笑，耀小心地将信摺起，打开最右边的抽屉。抽屉裡满满都是伊万写给他的信。青年的花体字漂亮得令抄写员都会愧疚。

而且有时伊万也会寄来他写给情诗  
耀很喜欢那些诗，把每一首都誊抄过。那样的文字，就像春天的田野，有一种无法言诉的温柔。

万尼亚很擅长钢琴，有时也会寄来一些他自己写的谱子，耀就试着弹来听听。虽然耀不太擅长钢琴，但每次磕磕绊绊地把曲子弹出来，他都会惊讶于伊万的作曲天赋。

两人不常见面，就靠书信与乐谱交往了三年。

这一天，在耀在整理信件的时候，恰好找到了一份他喜欢的乐谱。  
（或许有空可以再练练。）

他想着，就把乐谱单独放在了桌上。

这时有人敲门。  
耀从阁楼下来，穿过一楼的店面。打开门，原来是茶商亚瑟·柯克兰。

“晚安，很高兴见到您，我的朋友。”耀礼貌地侧身，想请友人进屋喝杯茶歇歇。

“我也是，愿您健康。”亚瑟神色之间显得有些焦灼。

“发生了什么，亚瑟？”

“谢谢，耀，其实我就是路过来和你打个招呼，我马上要去见一位老朋友，实在很抱歉，就不进来坐坐了。我就是想告诉你……最近到处都不安宁，莫斯科也一样，你最近也请留意。听说前不久有商人在小巷里被杀了……伊万嘱咐我提醒你一声。”

“这样的世道，却不太平。谢谢您。”

“这都没什么，再说商人之间嘛，在这样的混乱中总是要相互帮助的。如果你有任何需要的，请来找我，亲爱的朋友。”  
简单说过几句后，亚瑟就走了。

北风刮得愈发厉害，阴云翻腾，不一会儿天又飘起了雪。

（真是令人不安……）  
耀叹了一口气，锁上了店门。  
他刚想回到二楼卧室，店门口的铜铃又响了。

大概是亚瑟有什么忘了说的事吧，耀打了个呵欠，刚开门，一个大个子忽然就扑了进来，紧紧抱住他！

店里没点灯，耀吓了一跳！他慌忙想去摸藏在侧腰的匕首，但那个人在他耳边轻声笑道：  
“终于又见到您了，我甜蜜的灵魂。”

“万尼亚！”

“是的，长官！”伊万以最标准的姿势敬了个军礼，又忍不住畅快地笑出声来：“你都不认识我啦，耀。”

“可是今天你怎么……不回军校的话，不会被惩罚吗？”

“我今天不是和同窗们来莫斯科採购毕业典礼的物件吗？请了两天的假，明天才用回去。等大家都喝醉了，我就偷跑来了。”  
伊万脱掉皮筒大衣，拍落发梢上的冰碴子。

年轻的士官生腼腆地挠挠后脑勺，低声说：  
“其实……我就是想看看你好不好……喝杯茶的功夫我就得回去了。”

“这么着急。”耀挂起伊万的大衣，心里却有说不出的低落。“上楼吧，多冷啊。”

“走喽，我们上楼！”  
伊万高兴，一把将耀抱起来转了一圈，就像森林里哼着歌要跳舞的小熊。

“放我下来！”

“耀，你好温暖……太好了，外面这么冷，但是抱着你好暖和哦。”高大的伊万弯腰，将毛绒绒的脑袋埋在恋人的颈窝。

“好好好，知道了。”耀苦笑，安抚性地摸着熊仔的后脑勺。

两人上楼。  
伊万坐好，耀拿出专门为他预留的好茶点。

伊万是将军之子，平时什么都不缺，不过在外人面前他也不好意思吃甜点。这也不符合“军人的尊严”。但是耀知道，其实伊万很喜欢一种普普通通的奶油蜂蜜糖。  
所以他每次都会在店里准备一点。要是伊万来做客，他就给小熊喂糖吃。

“喜欢吗？”

“甜甜的，喜欢。”大个子的年轻人露出了天真的笑容。

“你少吃一点糖，对牙齿没一点好处。”

“只有在见到你的时候，我才会觉得糖其实也没什么意思。有你就够了。”伊万抓住耀的手腕，轻轻地吻了一下。

“好，那就别吃了，茶里也别加糖了。”

“这可不行！我都要。”

“笨蛋。”  
耀煮了两份茶，放糖的那份给伊万。

“耀……耀……你真好看。”  
煮茶时腾起的热气让整个房间都暖暖的，伊万望着耀的背影发呆。  
他多爱这样的时刻，茶匙碰到瓷器时的叮噹声，水沸腾时的咕哝，耀的脚步声……

只有这个时候，伊万忽然觉得或许这就是“家”的感觉。

不管是小时候和“那个女人”住在一起，还是后来搬到了“父亲”家，伊万从没有过家的感觉。那个宅邸的一切都像大理石一样冰冷，唯一能让他感到宽慰的，也只有妹妹娜塔莎。  
伊万想起他们第一次见面时，正好是在他母亲的葬礼上。他在弹钢琴，娜塔走向他……

伊万正想得出神，无意间看到了桌子上有份乐谱。

“哦？竟然是我的曲子，你还留着？”他拿起一看，竟然是自己曾经为耀写的曲子。

耀回过头，忽然有些着急：“喂，那个不许看！还给我！”

“我写的谱子，我为什么不能看？就要看看你藏了什么秘密哈哈哈！”  
两人打闹起来，耀扑过来想夺回谱子，伊万就趁机将他一把抱住，紧紧搂在怀里。耀不甘心地伸手向继续抢走谱子，结果一抬脸，就被伊万顺势吻了一下。

两人的唇相碰，迟缓地，额头抵着额头，脸颊上感觉到恋人的气息。伊万的身子微微后退，双手捧着耀的脸颊，以便更好地看清恋人的眼眸。

“你的眼睛，好像夕阳下的湖光……”伊万笑了。

耀也望着恋人年轻的双眼，看到了河流般的柔情。他也想说些什么情话，却发现自己根本不擅长把这种感情说出来。有火焰在他胸膛内缱绻地发亮，毫不烫人，只是温柔地照亮……但是耀不愿说出口。中国人不喜欢这样。

“耀……”伊万还想说些什么。

两人不由地屏息，就好像刚刚那个轻柔的吻是什么不应被提及的秘密。

年轻的士官生停顿了片刻，似乎是诗人努力在脑海中搜罗合适的词汇，但最终伊万放弃了，什么都不足以表达。于是他轻松地笑起来，捧住恋人的脸：

“我爱你。”

伊万再次吻了耀，舌尖蛮横地顶进来，年轻人冲动又鲜活的激情像是全部融化在这个滚烫的吻中。他紧紧地搂住恋人的后腰，舌头试图去舔耀的上颚，要把恋人湿热的吐息全部吞下，结果牙齿不小心磕碰到了耀的上牙。

“真笨。”耀忍不住笑话他，和小熊蹭了蹭鼻尖。

“不好意思……”  
伊万有些腼腆，又对自己的笨拙感到恼火。他这才想起来两人刚刚到底是在争抢什么。

他才发现那张琴谱的手稿背后，画着一个可可爱爱的涂鸦，应该是耀在空闲时随手画的。

纸张上，画着一只戴着围巾，拿着向日葵的小熊。

伊万一看就笑了。这回反而轮到耀不好意思了，急匆匆地夺过谱子，手指戳了戳伊万的鼻子。

“说了你不许看！”

“那是我吗？”

“难道是我？”

“耀，我好爱你……我要永远和你在一起。”

“说什么傻话，你是小孩吗？”

“从过去，一直到未来，然后再回到故事的原点。我要永远爱你。”年轻的伊万被自己的话语给迷住了，一下子挺起胸膛，就好像这个远大理想下一秒就要实现似的。

“好好好。”  
耀苦笑着，吻了一下伊万的眉心，起身继续去煮牛奶。

耀一边煮牛奶一边发愣，风雪中的枯枝断断续续地敲着窗户。

（伊万也是在寒夜里走了很久吧？）

就算背对着伊万，耀也能感到他的存在。  
真奇妙，一旦是两个人相处，房间里的氛围就和独自一人时完全不同，甚至暖和了不少……

北风钻进窗缝时的低啸声，耀曾在千万个夜裡独自听过，躺在黑暗中，回忆的匣子关也关不住。有时他想起南方冬天不落的树叶，有时也会想起家人都在时，大家一起准备晚饭。  
更多的时候，耀还是在数落俄罗斯的种种不好。天气太冷，客人总喜欢呼来喝去，警察局乱得像猪圈，领任何执照都要给小文官塞点小好处，食物太油腻，醉汉总喜欢对他吹口哨……  
但最后想想看，自己也没有任何可以回去的地方了。就算想写信给谁抱怨一下，也没有收信人。  
只有伊万……只有这个人，他的万尼亚。

忽然，不知从哪里传来了几声枪响！

耀一惊，擦去窗上的雾气向外看，街上黑黝黝的什么都看不到，只是听到远远地有人在喊，还有穿过小巷的跑步声。

「最近真是越来越不太平了……」他想起亚瑟的话。

乐声响起，耀转身看到伊万在弹那架老钢琴。那是伊万陪耀从旧货市场买的，伊万把跑调的音都调准了，“我不在的时候，你可以弹琴找乐子。”耀就没好气地反驳他：“说得不要像是我在世界上只有你一个，我朋友多得是呢。”  
年轻的士官生就笑：“可是世界上只会有一个万尼亚，会给你写信，还会给你写情歌。”

耀回过神来，望着钢琴边的伊万。

（啊，那首曲子……）

是耀刚刚放在桌上的，他最喜欢的那份谱子。

轻快的曲子，就像夏日夜晚的聚会，有人在拉小提琴，少年少女们便围着篝火跳舞，葡萄还没有成熟……伊万一边弹一边摇晃着身子，像个不安分的孩子。伊万抬头，发现耀在看他，就笑了。

当看到伊万冲自己笑起来时……微妙地，耀有些惊讶。那样的笑容……似乎真的有春日的力量，足以让冰封的土地复苏。

耀坐到伊万身边，脑袋靠着他的肩膀。原本欢快的旋律渐渐缓慢而柔和。

他闭上眼，  
已经过了惊蛰啊，这个时候的南方的河水，也是一样在温柔地流淌吧……月亮会从山的那头升起来，蛐蛐在芦苇丛中鸣叫。然后……趁着云散开，走过遍布月光的田野。东面亮着灯的房子……就是家。

将要回去的地方。

伊万的琴声停了。  
北风一下下撞在窗户上，耀听见厚重的积雪从屋顶掉落的声音。他看着伊万紫罗兰色的眼睛，那双眼也在凝视着他。

耀并没有意识到琴声已结束，这温柔，仍在那目光中静静流淌。或许，这温柔该在这里继续……

两人浅浅地一吻，叠上冰雪还未融化的唇。

“伊万，茶已经凉了，雪又那么大。也许他们醉得很厉害。”  
耀说出忖度了很久的话。

伊万愣了一会儿才反应过来。他笑了笑，再次试着将舌头顶入耀的唇，狠狠地吮吸，直到耀几乎喘不过气来。  
  
“是啊，我的同窗们一定醉得厉害，今夜……请允许我在这里避避风吧。”

说罢，他揽住耀的腰，几近贪婪地吮吸着耀的口腔。  
光是这样疯狂的吻就让他躁热难忍，唤醒了他长久以来对耀的渴望。他吻着耀，从唇到脖颈，到锁骨。

伊万柔软的发梢轻扫着耀的脖子，弄得耀直痒痒。  
耀笑着想推开伊万，却被对方拥抱得更紧。伊万解开耀的衣扣，继续亲吻着他的胸口……雪花一样落下的吻让耀渐渐沉迷，甚至上瘾。直到伊万吻上他胸前的敏感，耀才清醒。

“等等……伊万，不要在这里。”他伸手想扶住什么，却一下子按在琴键上。

“偏不。”  
伊万坏笑，舌尖在耀的乳头周围打转。听到耀的呻吟，伊万更是得意，牙齿轻轻咬玩着乳尖，吮吸着，另一只手也不安分地滑到耀的两腿之间……

腿间被伊万的玩弄着，耀觉得脑袋热得快要烧坏了，身体的反应也让他羞耻得耳根通红。他抓住伊万的衣服：  
“起码，到、到床上去……啊……”

“床上？我看这里就很好。”  
伊万把琴盖放下来。恋人的声音回荡在耳畔，令他心颤。

“万尼亚……”耀有些不知所措，任由青年摆弄着，只能双手向后撑住钢琴，尽量支撑身体。

“好孩子……”  
伊万蹲下身，握住耀的阴茎，将脸凑了上去，亲吻着，用脸颊蹭着，仿佛是对待可爱的小猫。

“呜，别那样……伊万，别那样！”  
这样温情的前戏反而让耀不好意思，他想合拢双腿，结果大腿夹住了伊万的脑袋。伊万微笑，顺水推舟地就将舌头贴上了他的性器，开始舔。

“呜……”  
耀颤抖着，想挣脱，却被伊万紧紧抓住大腿。伊万笑笑，更尽兴地舔弄着，吮吸着。耀颤抖地，浑身都没了力气，试图抓住伊万的头发，把他从自己腿间推出去，然后这动作在伊万的引导下，却显得欲拒还迎。他被伊万吮吸得太过舒服，却又是被压在钢琴上，以这样羞耻的姿态，眼泪都快出来了。  
  
“耀，你真美。”  
伊万毫不在意，更加努力地侍奉着恋人，给他口交。“舒服吗，耀？”伊万抚摸恋人的腰肢。  
钢琴师的指尖从滑过恋人的背脊，像是在演奏暧昧的乐曲。

“你别太过分……呜……”

“还会更过分的。”  
伊万从怀里拿出一小瓶橄榄油，涂抹在手指上。他顿了顿，手指微微挤入。耀颤抖着，忍受着伊万的入侵。伊万不怀好意地笑笑，修长的手指插入恋人的更深处……

“呜！”  
耀忍不住激烈地颤动起来，绷紧大腿内侧。伊万被取悦了，奖励性地吻了一下恋人的性器。指尖揉按着，黏膜的吸吮让他联想到之后阴茎挤入湿热肉穴的紧致感。

“不行，不要在钢琴上做这种事。”耀几乎是在哀求。 

伊万耸肩笑笑：“好吧，那就这样吧。”

耀松了口气，没想到伊万忽然把他翻过身来，狠狠地把他压在钢琴上。还不等他喊半个不字，伊万就已经抓住他的肩膀，猛地顶了进来。已经调教过多次的肉穴疼得不由地紧缩，却也把男根吞得更深。任凭黏膜磨擦的快感所左右，伊万一口气插到最深处。内壁紧紧地箍住他，让伊万不由得呼地吐了口气。身后的压迫感让耀不住地战栗。

“啊……只是同意你留下来避风……可没同意……这种事呃……”  
耀喘息着，身下的钢琴凉得让他发抖，但身后的炽热却让他融化。不知  
不觉地，他反而弓起身子，配合伊万的律动。

“我是在为你演奏，亲爱的。”  
伊万轻轻咬住耀的耳垂，逗弄着耀的乳头，腰部也缓慢地抽送，挑逗耀的每一寸神经。

“胡说……”耀咬紧牙，眼前的一切都在摇晃的烛光中变得模糊而暧昧。  
  
“很荣幸为您演奏，先生。”伊万微笑着，亲吻恋人的后颈。

II.

床铺的温暖让伊万浑身酥软，他在满足中醒来，雪一直下到天亮，窗户上挂着霜。他一翻身，将熟睡中的恋人抱入怀中。  
  
街道上传来马车碾压薄冰的声音，马儿的脖铃，驾车人吆喝着挥舞马鞭。莫斯科在醒来，伊万却不愿黎明就这样到来……他亲吻耀的长发，抚摸着耀的肩，继续沉迷于恋人的体温。  
  
耀醒了，他轻握住正在游移的伊万的手，在那手心上留下一个吻。  
  
伊万的心一下子被击中了，他忽然有好多话想在耀耳边轻诉，连呼吸都变得颤抖。他一定要说！

但不等他开口，耀就将食指点在他唇间。  
不要说，耀笑起来。  
  
伊万觉得脸颊滚烫得不得了，胸膛也起伏得越发剧烈。这究竟是怎样的时刻？他不知道。

耀微微起身，小心地叠上恋人的双唇。

他们静静拥抱着，亲吻着，彷彿温暖的油画，被永远地凝刻在那一瞬间的光线中。

……  
不等天亮，伊万就得赶回同窗们住的旅店。  
临别前，伊万将耀的手拉到自己的心口：“如果有人来找麻烦一定告诉我，我绝不放过。”

“没那么夸张。”耀笑着拍拍伊万的脑袋。

“等我……”伊万亲吻耀的耳垂。

“等下，带走这个。”耀踮起脚，在伊万的唇上留下一个吻。

离开瓷器店以后，凛冽的风刮地脸颊生疼，伊万裹紧了皮大衣。他不由地摸了摸嘴唇，刚刚被吻过的地方……

青年快步穿过行人稀少的街道，幻想着即将在莫斯科的生活，春天就要走来。

……

走进那家瓷器店前，托里斯尴尬得耳根通红。

他觉得这样不好，可娜塔执意要去瞧瞧伊万的恋人究竟是什么样子，还嘱咐他不能露馅。

托里斯看了看娜塔，少女仍然是一副冷冰冰的表情，但他能感到她心中的不安。

“走吧。“娜塔撩起发丝。

托里斯欠身，为这位贵族小姐开门。其实他心里也好奇，伊万的恋人究竟是怎样的人物。

他随娜塔进去，一进门就能闻到，茶叶的淡香。

“日安，欢迎光临。”  
略带口音的俄语，说得很软。

托里斯终于亲眼见到那声音的主人……男人？托里斯心里一惊。他瞥一眼娜塔，娜塔故作镇定，但眼中的惊异还是藏不住。

托里斯无法形容那个男人，但他身上确实有着某种神秘而特别的东西，仿佛东方的黑珍珠。这就是伊万的恋人？

娜塔在托里斯耳边低声道：“你缠住他。”

“啊？啊？”  
托里斯不知所措，但娜塔悄悄在他身后一推，他一个踉跄往前走了几步，刚好来到东方人面前。

“您好。”托里斯赶紧镇定下来：“我想挑一套茶具。”  
  
东方人礼貌地微笑：“没问题，这边请。”

娜塔发现店里通往二楼的楼梯，大概是“那个人”的住所吧？趁托里斯缠住“那个人”的功夫，娜塔装作随便看看的样子，悄悄往楼上走。

（或许这样做很……卑鄙？）  
  
娜塔心里万般焦虑，但身体就是不由自主地往上走……似乎是楼梯尽头那道门的力量在牵引着她。  
  
（这样做难道不是像贼？）  
  
一想到这里，娜塔的脚就发软，脸烫得通红。可是……

娜塔站在那道门前，手颤抖悬在半空，一直不敢去触碰那道门。她都快哭了，自己的行为是如此下作。楼下传来托里斯和东方人的脚步声，她心惊胆颤。

（主啊，我这样做是不对的，如果真的这样做，我又怎么见哥哥？）

可是她想起了那个梦。她梦见的，哥哥和“那个人”走在银杏树下……  
  
“主啊，原谅我吧。”

……  
托里斯已经挑了四套茶具，他担心东方人忽然问起娜塔，心裡着急。就在他慌张异常时，娜塔拍拍他的肩。

“就这套吧。”  
她的声音听上去有些憔悴。

“娜塔莎？”

“我不舒服，我们回去吧。”娜塔扶住额头。

东方人叫住她：“这位小姐脸色很不好，这份茶叶送给您。来自中国的花茶，有安神的功效，祝您健康。”

在回去的马车上，任托里斯怎么问，娜塔也不答。

少女只望着窗外发愣，手中紧紧拿着一封信。

III.

等回到住所，锁上门，点起烛台，娜塔才敢拿出那封信。

今天她溜进“那个人”的居室，在钢琴架上发现了这封信。

与其说这是信，不如说是乐谱。  
她在钢琴架上发现了这份的乐谱，拿起来才发现纸背后写满了文字。娜塔一眼就认出了那是谁的笔迹。

（绝对是哥哥写的……）

娜塔犹豫了一会儿，还是决定展开这封信。她屏住呼吸，将蜡烛挪近一些。

「耀，我总是希望你能多说说南方的事，关于你的过去，你的家乡。虽然你从不提起，也不回答。那么我来和你说说吧，关于我的事……」

伊万回到旅店，发现那些青年士官生们还在喝酒，都醉得不成人样，还越喝越来劲儿。他的好友在桌子上跳哥萨克舞，把空酒杯都踢到了地上。青年们彼此搂著肩，举杯高唱著上帝保佑沙皇陛下……

「耀，我没有家。那位尊敬的将军大人并不把我当作他的儿子。对，我是私生子。小时候我和母亲一起生活，我已经不太记得和那个可怜的女人有关的事了，她一直很讨厌我，觉得我是个负担，几乎没正眼看过我几次。小时候我恨她，她也恨我，我们就相互折磨。但是现在……我已经多少能理解她，她是个受苦难的女人……她被大人物玩弄了感情，生下了孩子，可生活依旧艰难。母亲死后，父亲勉强同意把我接到府上。在外人面前，他永远保持著慈爱、受人尊敬的样子。但对待我，他是另一个人……」

读到这里，娜塔攥紧蜡台，她几乎没听伊万说过“母亲”的事，从来没有。

在酒馆，有人拿来手风琴，小伙子们围成一圈拍手欢呼，抱手风琴的青年尽情炫耀他的哥萨克舞技。  
青年哈哈大笑着，转起圈来就像一阵旋风，旅店里喝酒的其他客人纷纷吹口哨向他致意！厨师听到了手风琴，从厨房跑出来，也要表现表现他的舞技。还没跳多会儿，厨房的汤就咕咚咕咚溢出锅，厨师赶紧跑了回去。  
同窗们把伊万从人群中推出去：  
“去吧，去吧，万尼亚！代表我们，让他们看看厉害的！”  
“瞧我的！”  
伊万也不甘示弱，挥舞著佩剑跳起来，腿踢得飞快，看得人眼花缭乱。小伙子们的兴奋一下子燃烧起来！  
“乌拉乌拉乌拉！为了伟大的俄罗斯！”  
大家干了一杯。另一个小伙子立即也抽出装饰剑，跳出来和伊万对舞。  
伊万和舞伴相视而笑，转著圈，象徵性地挥舞装饰剑，碰击对方的剑。舞蹈中的决斗。手风琴的节奏越发欢快。  
“哟哟哟哟！”观战的青年们拍著大腿嗷嗷叫。  


娜塔深呼吸，继续看下去——  
「后来我进了士官学校，总算能离开家，我高兴坏了！只要在那个男人身边，一年四季都是严冬。在士官学校我碰到这群坏小子们，他们个个都是我的兄弟。还有和妹妹的通信，这些都让我得到少有的宽慰……但是有一天，我遇到了一个人，他和所有人都不一样。当我第一次见到他时，我就想，他从哪里来？是比高加索更远的东方？还是更加温暖的南方？那个人与众不同，我像个疯子一样迷恋上他，一见钟情，虽然这么说很好笑……我想拥抱他，亲吻他，那该是多么温暖啊。他出现在我面前，身上带著南方的阳光……耀，我亲爱的耀，或许你并不清楚，你对我来说究竟意味着什么。这不要紧。」

醉醺醺的小伙子们一拥而上！七手八脚地把伊万抬了起来！伊万也笑著斥责这些醉鬼。他们把伊万高高抛起——  
“伟大的俄罗斯万岁！”

「耀，我想守护你，我想回到你身边。我想和你手牵手，走过秋天银杏林裡的小道……耀，或许只要能在黎明时睁眼看到你，这样就够了。  
万尼亚」  


信在这里结束。

少女捂住脸，在空荡荡的房间低声抽泣。  
房间外，托里斯敲门，呼唤娜塔的名字，却无人应答……

IV.

最近雪下得没完没了，鬼天气害得王耀的店几乎没什么客人。  
不过今天可巧，万尼亚走后没多久，耀就做成了一笔生意。一位漂亮的贵族小姐和一个红茶色头发的青年买走了一套昂贵的茶具。

耀正在记帐，店门又开了。看来今天运气不错。

“啊，欢迎光……”

话音未落，来者就一把砸碎手边的瓷器，拉开大衣露出黑洞洞的枪口：  
“把钱拿出来，该死的契丹人。”

……

帮姐姐挑选完婚礼的必需品之后，娜塔和托里斯回到了彼得堡。一回到将军府府邸，父亲就给了娜塔一个大大的拥抱，亲吻她的脸颊。

“我的小雪花总算回来了，可想死爸爸了。正好，我也刚从贵族联合会回来，自由派那帮猪实在是越来越不像话了，总有一天得给这些恬不知耻、无法无天的傢伙们些教训！行了不说这些不愉快了，上帝保佑。你姐姐还好吗？」

“我也想您，爸爸。姐姐一切安好，婚礼的准备也很顺利。果然是要结婚，姐姐变得更漂亮了。”

“你见到你哥哥了吗？”

娜塔低下头，心里一阵难过：  
“没有，爸爸。哥哥在士官学校没法轻易出来。”

冬将军拈了拈胡子，冷笑道：“哼，那个不安分的小崽子，保不准又给我捅出点儿篓子。”

“爸爸，不用担心哥哥，他没问题的，等毕业了，也一定能成为一位体面又尊贵的军官，就像爸爸一样。”  
娜塔笑着，搂住父亲的脖颈，亲吻他的胡子。

冬将军叹了口气，不耐烦地摆摆手：  
“罢了罢了，那鬼小子爱干嘛干嘛去吧。不过最近我也在物色合适人家的小姐，他也差不多年纪了。或许可以为他举行一个宴会，邀请各家的贵族小姐们。当然，那些不入流的土豪商人的女儿可不要！光挣几个臭钱，就以为自己是贵族了？好笑！布列津斯基家族世代受沙皇陛下的册封，每一代布列津斯基都是俄罗斯的骄傲！瞧你姐姐，她的未婚夫就是位血统纯正的公爵，先祖曾参打过拿破仑！”

一听父亲的话，娜塔更加低落，她小声说：“可姐姐的未婚夫……都是个老头子了啊……”

“瞎说！”  
有如暴怒的雷霆，冬将军一下砸碎了桌上的花瓶，吓得娜塔和旁边的仆人浑身一哆嗦！

“胡诌！不长眼的话！难道你怀疑你父亲的眼光吗？那个拉里涅夫公爵是我亲眼看中的！他们家在莫斯科也是大族。难道我有错？你怀疑我吗！布列津斯娜既然姓这个姓，当然要做对得起这个血统的事！”

娜塔清楚父亲的脾气，赶紧趴在父亲的膝边撒娇：  
“爸爸，我当然不认为爸爸的决定有什么不妥，是我太不懂事了，您就消消气吧！”

冬将军剧烈地喘息着，铁青的脸色渐渐和缓。他转而笑起来，摸摸娜塔的头，说：  
“果然是我的小女儿最懂事。宝贝儿，是我错了，吓到我的宝贝儿了。我的小火炉，原谅你可怜的爸爸吧。我一定会让你姐姐有个体面的婚礼，莫斯科第一的排场。还有你，我的心肝儿，等你再大些，爸爸一定给你找最好的丈夫！”

本来就心情低落的娜塔，一想到父亲这样的脾气，不禁也有些为哥哥的恋情担忧起来……

……  
闹腾了两天，酒醒后的士官生们匆匆赶回了学校，就怕教官惩罚。

向教官报导后，伊万和小伙子们有说有笑地往宿舍走。  
一个后勤大婶气喘吁吁地跑过来，身上的肉一颤一颤的。她急急忙忙交给伊万一封信，说是之前就有个英国人从莫斯科赶来找他，十万火急。  
“伊万，给你给你！”

“给我的信？我看看……？！什么、耀……啊……”  
伊万看了信，脸色煞白。

同窗见了奇怪，问出了什么事，伊万也不答，转身拔腿就往学校后墙跑去。大家都愣住了没明白过来是怎么回事。忽然，伊万的好友猛地明白过来，立马冲上去追赶伊万。

“万尼亚！别去！今晚他们就会发现你不在！”

其他小伙子也立即明白了，纷纷去追伊万。

“伊万，回来！你会被开除的！”  
“伊万，伊万——”

可是伊万腿脚强健，他们好不容易才追上他。他们拉住他，但暴怒中的伊万恶狠狠地挣开朋友们的手。  
“放开！！！”  
“万尼亚，你不能去！他们要发现了，他们要开除你！”  
“闭嘴！那也是我自己的事，给我让开！”

“你……”  
伊万的好友叹了口气，走到墙边蹲下，示意让伊万踩著他的肩翻过围牆。  
  
“去吧伊万，出了事有我们给你担着。”

“我的朋友……”  
伊万的眼神一下子软下来，看著朋友们说不出半句话来。随即，他向朋友们行了个军礼，神情坚毅。

青年们也立正行礼：  
“再见，伊万·布列津斯基，早日归队！”

踩在朋友们肩上，伊万趁夜逃出了皇家士官学校。

V.

因为店里被抢劫，耀惊魂未定。  
一切都乱了套，想到后续处理，他只觉得焦头烂额。

几名歹徒抢走了所有值钱的东西，还砸坏了他们能见到的瓷器，把店里破坏得一片狼藉。

但最让耀失望的都不是这些。他去报警，员警不但不询问歹徒的特徵，反而对他冷言冷语，笑着说：

“这种事，你们契丹佬早该习惯了。”

临走前，警察竟然还和他索要“保护费”！扬言不给钱就把耀关到局子里去。王耀拒绝这种羞辱，结果真的被警员抓走了。

亚瑟闻讯赶到店里一看，发现耀已经被带走了，赶忙写了封信让人带去给伊万，自己赶到警局去周旋，让他们把耀放出来……

可到了局子里，亚瑟才真正体会到找俄国人办事究竟有多难。

一开始亚瑟想贿赂警长，但警长趁机敲竹杠，要了个吓人的价。亚瑟威胁他们要让记者把这件丑事写出来。但警长只是笑著仰头灌了小半瓶伏特加，顺手就把瓶子摔在亚瑟脚下，说要把耀关上一年。  
几经周旋后，忙了差不多两天，亚瑟终于把耀赎了出来。

经过这一番折腾，亚瑟和耀都筋疲力尽。  
分别前，亚瑟告诉耀，他把这件事告诉伊万了。耀心里焦急，但也说不出口。

谢过亚瑟后，耀回到了店里。

夜已经深了，一地碎瓷片在黑暗中明晃晃的，耀头脑麻木得都来不及难过了。脑子一片空白，他只是累得要散架了……

不等把关上门，点上蜡烛，耀就瘫坐在椅子上。

（明天怎么办？明天……）

就那么两三天工夫，自己在国外这几年的打拼就全白费了。没有了。  
一眨眼就没了。

耀想起来就好笑。以后怎么办？或许……是时候该离开俄国了……？  
他脑子里忽然蹦出这个念头。 

可是万尼亚怎么办？

寒风从敞开的大门刮进来，把散落一地的广告传单吹得凌乱不堪。  
（好冷。）

耀抱住胳膊，这个地方是那么冷……自己孤单单地，在这个冰天雪地的地方扛了好几年……那么些年来，耀从没为生活的艰辛掉过一滴泪，但此刻他觉得刺骨的风就要把他的眼泪刮下来了。

他沉默地坐了一会儿，起身开始收拾柜子。

“这有什么的，祸兮福之伏兮。王耀啊王耀，说不定这是塞翁失马，老天眷顾你，你还不知道呢。”  
耀苦笑，揉了揉泪眼。

他哼起那首曲子，万尼亚为他写的曲子。

轻快的旋律让他的心情渐渐平复。

反正还有明天呢。  
等天气再暖和些，就和那个家伙去郊外走走。他知道有个生著野葡萄的地方，就算熟了那葡萄也酸得要命，但酸一会儿竟然还会回甜。或许可以带万尼亚去看看，万尼亚喜欢吃葡萄酱……

耀笑了笑，不由地摸了一下嘴唇。

忽然，耀听见店门口有脚步声！

“起、起、起来！全世界……界受苦的人、们！满腔的热血已经沸腾！要为真理、理斗争……”  
一个醉汉唱著歌，摇摇晃晃地走进来。  
“萨沙……瞧你又生气了……小小小小傻、瓜嗝！你把盘子都砸了，明天咱怎么吃饭啊？“  
  
耀先是吓了一跳，但很快又恢复了冷静，好言好语地劝说醉汉：  
“先生，您走错了。”

“什么！你是谁？怎么在我家裡！萨沙呢？”醉汉挥舞著拳头。  
  
“我是个商人，这是我的店铺，并不是您的家，先生。”

“商……人！哈哈！”醉汉大笑著转了个圈，拍拍胸脯：“那你一定是个自由由由由派！改良主义！嘿嘿嘿嘿……瞧瞧那些地主老爷们吧，那些所谓的大贵族……他们围着六三宪制就像……一群苍蝇围著大便！哈哈！嗡嗡嗡嗡！”

耀叹了口气：  
“先生，您需要清醒一下。我给您泡杯茶吧，有助您醒酒……不知道还有没有茶具剩下，诶。”

醉汉比划著苍蝇的样子，跑到耀面前高喊：  
“醒醒吧！改良主义是愚蠢的嗝！可笑笑笑笑……嗝！软弱无力！您没看《北方真理报》吗？列宁……同志已经写了！我这就回家拿报纸给您看！”

醉汉拉住耀就要带他走。

耀挣开醉汉的手，怒斥道：“您醉了！”

“我醉了？啊——原来是你！大、魔、鬼！卡沙耶夫斯基！我就知道是你！是你害死了丽萨，我的宝贝丽萨……我跟你拼了！！！”  
醉汉一下子被激怒了，猛地将猝不及防的耀扑倒在地，两人扭打起来。  
“丽萨、丽萨……”醉汉嚎啕大哭，眼泪鼻涕掉到耀身上，拳头也厉害得让耀招架不住。  
“住手！我不认识你！”  
“你休想抵赖！丽萨，命苦啊！”醉汉的哀嚎撕心裂肺。他压在耀身上，掐住耀的脖子。  
耀挣扎着，可是呼吸越来越困难，他也越发没了力气……可恶……难道就这样死了，在这里？  
  
（万尼亚……）  
因为窒息，他的眼角溢出泪水。在最后的时刻，他心里只有一个名字。

忽然，一股巨大的力量猛地将压在耀身上的醉汉扯开！  
月亮出来了，耀看见那双紫晶色的眼睛——傲慢的，带著怒火的魔鬼从天而降。

伊万一脚把醉汉踹倒在地！  
猛烈的冲击让醉汉疼得直哼哼。醉汉抬起头，眼中满是仇恨和泪水。他大喊著丽萨的名字，扑向伊万——伊万身子一闪，反手抓住醉汉，狠狠一拳冲着对手的鼻梁打去。醉汉又被打趴在地，满脸鼻血，大声嚎叫：  
“见鬼……！呜见鬼！就是你杀了丽萨！！！”

“你有种起来试试。”  
伊万冷冰冰地盯着对手，走上前揪住对手的领子，把醉汉拖出了瓷器店。

“等等，伊万，等等！”  
耀赶忙追出去，看到伊万已经把那醉汉拖到一条死胡同里。

“你自找的！”伊万揪住醉汉的头发，死命把男人的脑袋往墙上砸。

醉汉被这凶猛的力量砸晕了，身体软软地趴在地上，疼得直哼哼。伊万俯瞰着男人，冷淡地说：  
“给我滚得远远的。”

“呜……”  
醉汉呻吟着，但好像瞬间得到了某种复活的力量，他跌跌撞撞地站了起来，开始嚎啕大哭：  
“圣母啊，可怜可怜我的丽萨吧……她那么善良，那么……”

醉汉抽噎着，浑身像癫痫般可怕地颤抖着。忽然，醉汉拔出匕首，咆哮这冲向伊万——  
“我要杀了你！为丽萨报仇！！！”

“！”  
“伊万——！”耀呐喊，但是离得太远。

雪夜寂静，刀刃撕裂肌肉的声音。血液滴在雪地上，可怕的红色。

彷彿亲密的兄弟一般，伊万拥抱着醉汉。

“啊、啊……万尼亚、万尼亚……！”耀踉踉跄跄地跑上去，心口有如被撕裂一般。  
  
（求求你……求求你，万尼亚，别……千万别……）

血流得越来越多，在雪地上刺眼得吓人。

伊万笑了笑，匕首往敌人腹部的更深处一顶，醉汉哇得吐出一口血。

伊万又利索地抽出匕首，血液喷溅而出，醉汉倒在血水中，最后还唤著丽萨的名字。

看到伊万没事，耀差点哭出来。他想去拥抱他，但出乎意料地，伊万向后退了几步。

“耀，别……”

“万尼亚。”  
耀茫然地看著他，那个满身是血眼神冰冷的青年。

他们就这样沉默了许久，望着彼此。  
  
“晚安，耀……”  
伊万的眼神软下来，他苦涩地笑笑，转身跑入黑夜之中。

耀不知道，这竟是他们最后一次对话。否则他一定会追上伊万，紧紧地拥抱他，说什么也再不离开他。

VI.

托里斯听闻伊万因为杀人，即将被士官学校开除，惊讶地简直合不上嘴。娜塔每天把自己反锁在房间里。

警方查明了死者是个“谋反者”，冬将军迅速把事情压了下来，士官学校也同意伊万在春天毕业。但冬将军发去电报，要伊万速速回家。

托里斯听佣人说，伊万少爷是自己去警局的。  
然而将军大人竟还给他谋了个功勋奖励呢，说是杀死共产主义恶棍，守护沙皇陛下的荣誉。  
听到这里，托里斯不禁有些难过，但想想看，或许伊万也为此感到痛苦。

……

娜塔不知道事情为什么会变成会这样。

哥哥杀了人，还是在那家瓷器店附近杀的。她一下子就猜到了事情的因果缘由……哥哥是为了那个中国人，为了他爱着的人，甚至不惜毁了自己的前途。

或许娜塔已经接受了这个事实……哥哥爱他，真真切切地，用尽全部的火焰去爱“那个人”。

可是以后呢？  
以后怎么办呢？娜塔不知道……父亲不可能同意哥哥不结婚。早晚有一天，就连她自己都得被迫牵起某个年老又“位高权重”的男人的手。

想到绝望的未来，娜塔伤心地哭了。  
他们不会有未来的。不论是她自己，还是哥哥和“那个人”……他们人生的轨迹早就注定，只是为了成为某位贵族的夫人，或是由沙皇陛下亲手嘉奖的军人。短暂而无忧无虑童年结束了，十四岁的少女忽然意识到了这点，一切都结束了。她很快就要走上姐姐的道路……

就在娜塔在房间中哭泣时，有人来敲门，她抽泣着抱怨：  
“走开托里斯！不用你管我！”

“娜塔莎，是我，爸爸。“门外人柔声说。

“啊。”   
一听是父亲，娜塔只得去开门。

看见女儿憔悴的样子，冬将军爱怜地说：“看把我的宝贝儿难过成什么样了！来，坐过来，坐到爸爸身边。”

娜塔顺从地坐下，她低著头，不想让人看见她眼里的泪水。

冬将军的大手重重地一拍桌子，愤懑地说：“瞧那个孽畜干得什么好事！竟然让我的宝贝女儿伤心！看他回来我怎么收拾他。”

“父亲！”娜塔赶忙握住冬将军的手，哀求道：“请不要这样，哥哥他……想必也是很悲伤的……毕竟哥哥是个温柔的人，但是……”

“这倒没什么关係，他是正当防卫。再说，别说是共产主义混帐，就算是抢劫犯，杀几个也应当。”  
冬将军笑着点起雪茄。

娜塔不敢触逆父亲，便不再辩解。这几天来她一直向圣母祈祷，祈求那个死去的人得到安息，也祈求主原谅哥哥的灵魂。

“既然娜塔挺喜欢那家伙的，那告诉你个好消息，宝贝。那小子今天就会回来。”

听到哥哥即将归来，娜塔稍微感到宽慰。

恰巧这个时候，院子里有人在喊：看到伊万少爷的马车了。娜塔高兴坏了，急著要下楼去迎接哥哥。

“诶，别急啊宝贝，还有一会儿呢。看宝贝心情好一点儿，来，爸爸弹首曲子让宝贝儿高兴高兴。”  
冬将军笑着，坐到钢琴面前。

琴架上正好有份手抄乐谱，冬将军就弹奏起来。  
  
（坏了！）  
娜塔的心一下被捏住。那份乐谱是……哥哥的……

冬将军翻过一页……  
偶然地，他发现乐谱背面有字。  


伊万刚回到府邸就听见娜塔在尖叫——  
“爸爸——不要！”

伊万一惊，扔开行李就往楼上跑。刚到二楼琴房门口，他就看到娜塔哭著抓住父亲的衣角，冬将军青筋暴起，面色铁青，有如暴怒的雄狮。

一见伊万，冬将军就像见到了必须毁灭的仇敌，他怒吼着扑上来，把伊万拽到琴房之中。  
“畜生！！魔鬼！！！！”  
娜塔想要阻止父亲，却被推倒在地：“爸爸，别这样，求您了……原谅哥哥吧！”  
伊万被父亲的震怒吓得一头雾水，又不敢做声。

冬将军把乐谱直接甩在伊万的脸上，吼道：“这个，弹啊！大作曲家！！！”

“父亲，您怎么……”伊万强忍怒气，把乐谱捡起一看，霎时间脸色铁青……

那是他写给耀的曲子，背后就是情书。  
而且留了他的名字。

趁伊万单膝跪地的功夫，冬将军上去冲着伊万就是一脚！把伊万踢倒在地。  
“你要怎么说！你瞧瞧你是什么东西？变态！同性恋！魔鬼！鸡奸犯！上帝，我到底造了什么孽，生出这么个畜生东西！”冬将军不断地踹着伊万，酱紫色的脸上鬍子尖都气得发颤。

“爸爸，别这样，求求您了……都是我的错，饶了哥哥吧……”娜塔哭著抱住冬将军，但被一把推开。

“小杂种！我这辈子最大的污点就是你！你毁了我的名誉，给整个家族耻辱！我收留你，一切都为了你好，你就这么报答我吗？你就变成一个鸡奸犯来报答我吗！”  
冬将军揪着伊万的前襟把他从地上拎起来，又猛地将他摔向钢琴。后腰撞上钢琴的一角，伊万疼得半跪在地上。  
“您冷静些，父亲！”

“你们谁又来可怜可怜我？你们为我想过吗？”冬将军捂着心口，流下两行老泪：“上帝，我最大的愿望就是从没把你生下来过！”  
说罢，将军竟然走出了琴房。

娜塔赶忙上来搀扶伊万，抽噎着询问伊万的伤势。  
但伊万只是轻轻摇了摇头。

这时，冬将军又大步走了回来，手里竟提着一把斧头！娜塔看到了，差点尖叫着晕过去：

“爸爸！”

“女人滚一边去！”冬将军再次推开娜塔，指著伊万的鼻子吼道：“魔鬼，生你下来就是我的罪，现在我就向神忏悔，赎我的罪！”

伊万慌慌张张地躲开父亲的斧头。在斧头挥过的瞬间，他能感到父亲真实的杀意，他的心都要碎了。  
“父亲！”

“你搞同性恋不说，还搞上个契丹佬！一个下贱的——斜眼睛！”冬将军一斧子下去，又被伊万给躲开了，斧头深深插入木地板。

一听父亲侮辱耀，伊万的怒火终于也爆发了。他仰起下巴对着冬将军，咧嘴一笑：  
“哈，您以为您又有多高尚，将·军·大·人？你冷酷，自私，傲慢又自以为是！可怜的尤利娅姐姐，懦弱的女人，就这样被你给毁了！嫁给个贪婪的老魔鬼——！”

冬将军愣住，随即脸涨得通红，喘气急促得像被激怒的斗牛，他指着伊万的鼻子，高举斧头的手不住地颤抖。  
“你竟敢……你竟敢！！！”

伊万抽出佩剑，大笑道：  
“瞧你这可怜人！为了不让外人看到你有个杀人犯‘儿子’，你竟然生生给杀人犯记一次功勋！很好，从此以后我的灵魂永永远远地有罪！而您——高贵的布列津斯基公爵，您的灵魂肮脏无比！在末世审判的时候，就让我们一起站受审席上吧，身后就是无尽的在罪人的列队！或者让我们一起下地狱，在撒旦的注视下永世为敌。来啊，地狱的火，我早就准备好了！”

冬将军怒吼着劈向伊万的脑袋，但伊万明显更年轻矫捷，斧头一下子劈在了钢琴上——

钢琴巨大的哀鸣响彻整个庄园！

惊起那片阴郁森林里的渡鸦，鸦群四散在寒冬惨白的天空，黑与白的碎片之下，是北风的伤口。

娜塔只觉得脑子里嗡地一声响……谁在敲丧钟？  
剑与斧头碰撞在一起，刺耳的金属声唤回了娜塔。她的哥哥和父亲正在决斗，两头雄狮间一定会见血的决斗！她急得不知所措，一回头，看见佣人们都偷偷在门口看。

“你们还愣着干什么！还不快拉开他们！”娜塔怒斥，眼泪不住地掉。

“谁敢过来我第一个砍谁！”冬将军吼道。他的一声吼，吓得佣人们不敢动弹半分。

娜塔看得出，虽然父亲已经老迈，但哥哥还是在退让，伊万不想真的杀死父亲，也只是用刀背在抵挡斧头。然而他们的父亲已经因暴怒而接近癫狂，斧头每次都冲着儿子的脑袋砍去！

（再这么下去父亲会真的杀了哥哥的！）  
对父亲的为人，娜塔再清楚不过了。

“闪开！”  
没等众人反应过来，一个身影扑上去拦腰抱住冬将军！  
是托里斯！

“畜生！”冬将军转手就要砍托里斯，但娜塔扑到托里斯身上，伸手要挡住父亲的斧头。冬将军一时下不去手……  
娜塔猛地看向伊万，撕心竭力地喊：  
“快走啊！哥哥——走！！！”

泪水模糊了双眼，她眼睁睁地看著哥哥从这个家逃走，远远地走……

一去不还。  
气急败坏的冬将军把全部的愤怒都发洩到了那架钢琴上。

娜塔跪在冰冷的地上，捂住脸。听着那架垂死的钢琴，那架第一次见面时哥哥所弹的钢琴，一下下承受著命运的重击。那不成调的哀鸣，便是它的最后一曲……

托里斯抱住哭泣的少女，安抚着她颤抖的背。

她想起那次相见，北风呼啸著穿过庄园后的森林，少年在弹钢琴。  
如今钢琴已经死去，而他消失在森林。

她忽然想起，还没来得及对哥哥说的那一句——  
（对不起。）


	3. 在远方．Red

~ 在远方．Red ~

I.

耀一次次地回想，他们最后一次说的话究竟是什么。

他得到阿尔的消息，说是伊万已经死了。可他并不相信，一直守着那家几乎没有任何货物的店，他相信伊万会回来。

一定会……和那个夜晚一样，伊万会忽然就回到他的身边，如同收拢羽翼的天使。

可是那一天还是来了。  
耀再也没法在俄国撑下去了，没了预算，再这样下去他只能饿死。实在没有办法，耀有仅存的微薄存款买回国的火车票。

他买了两张票，可他的万尼亚终归没有回来。

……

娜塔身著黑天鹅绒洋装，怀抱著清晨刚刚採摘的白蔷薇。

黑面纱下，那双紫罗兰色的双眸冷冷地望著前方，被众人扛起的黑金棺椁……  
姐姐尤利娅一直不住地呜咽。

而娜塔只是平静地看著葬礼的进行，默不作声。托里斯扶著她。送葬队伍缓慢地跟随著神父走在雪原上……

冬将军对外宣称这是他的爱子的葬礼，可怜的青年死于传染病。

但娜塔知道，哥哥还活著，在远方。

……

终于，离开俄国的那天到了。  
耀在火车站等了又等，手里紧攥着那两张车票。他告诉阿尔，如果见到伊万……

不久前，他收到一封匿名信，信中说伊万还活著！那字体很娟秀，应该是女性所写。

（你一定还活着，快来啊，万尼亚……）

汽笛响起，火车开始缓慢地走了！

耀闭上眼，心裡祈求全世界的神迹在此刻降临，如果一睁眼就能看到他的万尼亚，他愿付出一切代价。

车轮似乎是直接压在他的心脏，轰隆隆地通往远方……

耀睁眼，月台上只剩他一个人。泪水再也忍不住，可是已经来不及，他开始奔跑。

……

神父念完祷告文后，娜塔莎搀扶著姐姐尤利娅，走到墓穴前。  
娜塔哀伤地垂着双眼，面戴黑纱，怀抱着白蔷薇。

（主啊。）

她之前写了封信给王耀……她原本想把一切的始末都说出来，可她发现自己根本做不到……像这样怯弱又有罪的自己，没法面对他们。

（或许哥哥永远不会宽恕我吧……）

娜塔莎闭上眼，向着即将被埋葬的过去，撒下了怀中的白蔷薇。

……

好不容易才赶上火车，耀气喘嘘嘘。  
世界已经被抛在他的背后，连同他可怜的万尼亚……他的爱，他曾经期冀过的未来，还有那个普普通通的春天。

全完了，一切都到了尽头。

“晚安，万尼亚……”  
耀闭上眼，哽噎着说出那夜他来不及对伊万说的话。

忽然，有人将手搭在耀的肩头。

“！”  
耀睁眼，可他不敢回头。

但是已经没关系了，他已经知道了……是的，他知道那个人。

II.

很多年，很多年以后，当这个国家上空飘扬的是鲜艳的红。有一天，托里斯忽然拿来了一封信。

“信是寄到人民公社办公楼去的，也就是‘那儿’。”托里斯耸耸肩。

他指的是将军府的旧宅。

“谁的信？”  
娜塔打开信封，是几张手写的乐谱。  
落款日期是十个月前，没有寄信人的名字。可娜塔已经知道了，是那个字迹，绝对没错。

“万涅奇卡，过来，我们去弹钢琴去好吗？”娜塔招招手，小男孩儿咯咯笑着跑向她。

“等一等。”  
娜塔停住，攥着那封信的手不住地发抖……就像少女时代，她曾偷走某个人的信时那样。

她拿出国旗铺在桌子上，将那封信放在国旗上。

“布尔什维克，万岁。”  
她微微俯身，流着泪亲吻那鲜红旗帜的一角。

FIN   
2010.冬 

by. 卡洛亚洛


End file.
